


After Everything

by Amxxxf



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amxxxf/pseuds/Amxxxf
Summary: Miss Yoo or Dr.Yoo froze in her steps. Yes, she was a colleague of his cousin. Yes, this was his family's hospital. But, still... She didn't expect to see him standing by the reception. He was supposed to be in Japan and now he's as surprised as she is. Kousuke Hirahara, with his signature coat, was here.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Dr.Yoo's high heels clicked on the marbled floor making everyone's head turn to watch her as she walked the hallway, head raised high. She looked intimidating, harshened and hard to get close to. Her knee-length skirt showed under her white coat. The red stethoscope that hung around her neck brought her ruby eyes to life. A walking flame that everyone aspired to be but afraid to touch.  
She ignored her phone as it vibrated in her pocket and headed to the reception to deliver a paper by the secretary's desk.  
However, as she got there, her foots faltered. Her eyes widened as surprise took her. Her hands fell by her side as she watched the frozen figure that watched her. His blue eyes, unbelieving, were fixated on her face before it took in her uniform.

Shin-ae masked her surprise and advanced to where he stood. She nodded at him professionally before moving beside him to hand the piece of paper. She felt his eyes on her and met them when she turned around.  
She planned on going her way but he stopped her. "Miss Yoo,"  
They stood facing each other. Shin-ae put a lock behind her ear and smiled at him. "Mr.Hirahara, you're back."  
"Yes. And you work here now. A doctor, I guess?"  
"That I am."  
When no more words were said, Shin-ae waved and walked away from him. Kousuke stood watching her get away. Before he can stop himdelf he called out for her. "Are you coming to Yeong-gi's engagement party?"  
Shin-ae turned her head stopping. "You and I both know I won't."  
****  
Shin-ae laid in her bed wishing for sleep to take her into its bliss. It didn't happen. All the awful things she wanted to forget claimed her memory.  
The bullying, the fake friendships, her drunk father yelling at her, Yeong-gi laughing at her...  
She flipped on her side and clutched her knees to her heart and waited for the tears. They never came.  
****  
"You're okey to go home Miss.Kim your tests turned out fine. Tell your husband to sign you out. If you need anything please call or come at anytime."  
The woman nodded. Shin-ae turned to meet the playful eyes of Dr.Shishido.  
"Dr.Shishido, can I help you?"  
He smiled.  
****  
"Not possible."  
Hansuke sighed and put his hand on his forehead as he sighed. "Kousuke really wants to talk to you. Don't tell him I said anything but the guy seemed desperate."  
" Kousuke desperate? please. Both the brothers know that we closed that door for good. Both promised not to interfere with my life anymore."  
"Can't you really give him a chance?"  
"No."  
Her response was firm. HAnsuke didn't try again.  
*****  
Shin-ae thought everything was settled. She found her routine again and forgot the Hirahara boys. They didn't forget her, however.  
So Yeong-gi awaited her one day in front of her apartement despite his promise to her. And as she promised him, she slapped him.  
His response, weak and barely heard. "I deserve that."


	2. 2

"You deserve more than that and you know it. What are you doing here?" Shin-ae's hands were clenched and shaking with the anger the mere sight of Yeong-gi triggered. She hated him. She regretted knowing him, becoming his friend. Yeong-gi noticed her stiff posture and so hesitated. "I came to apologize."

"I don't want your apology. I want nothing to do with you."  
Yeong-gi gazed at her with green eyes that spoke waves of guilt. His memories took him back to the night that ruined everything between them. "You're not the type that holds grudges Shin-ae. I know you."  
"You knew a different version of me."

He ran his hands through his hair in despair before palming the back of his neck. "What about Kousuke?"  
Shiin-ae masked her emotion deep in her skin and leveled her eyes to him in defiance. "What about him?"

"You hurt him."

"Maybe I am the type that hurts people now." She closed the door before he can add more. She leaned her back on it and held her breath until she heard the engine of a car.  
Shin-ae walked toward the kitchen but stopped when her phone vibrated. She unlocked the screen to see a message from Rika.

****  
Rika watched Shin-ae get closer to the table she booked. She smiled at her and stood to hug her as she reached her. Rika held her by the shoulders and admired her. "Look at you girl, in touch with your feminine side more and more every time I see you,"  
Shin-ae's eyes lit up at the comment. "Thank you. You're fabulous as always."  
Both of them sat and ordered food.

"Anything new with you?"  
Shin-ae shook her head before stopping. "Actually, Kousuke returned. Yeong-gi apologized again. You think it's a coincidence?"  
Rika's eyes widened. The waiter served them their food and as soon as he left, she voiced her opinions. "Kousuke? as in your ex? and Yeong-gi... Why does he bother anymore?"

"Can we even say he's my ex? And about Yeong-gi, do you think he's trying to invite me to his engagement party?"  
Rika choked on her food. "He proposed to her? God, I never believed he'd stay with her."  
Shin-ae looked at her food. Rika noticed it. "What did you tell him anyway?"

"Nothing much. I merely told him to never talk to me."  
"Good. Nothing good comes out of those boys."

****

The next day, Shin-ae felt energized after meeting with Rika. She was her only friend and the best one. Always listening to her, encouraging her, helping her and pulling her away from her thoughts. She was gentle and caring. Shin-ae never met someone who loved her purely beside her father and sister.

And so Dr.Yoo worked so hard using up all the energy she got. That's why she found herself after 4 hours of work barely standing in the line waiting for a coffee.

When she got her dose of nicotine, she wandered by the hospital's gardens to pass the rest of her break.  
The summer breeze played with her hair and tickled her face. She stopped and closed her eyes waiting for a feeling to ignite her heart.  
When it did nothing but beat, steady and rhythmic. Empty and hollow. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, her heart burned with a weird mix of longing and anger.

The man that was a big part of her life stood in front of her. His eyes watched her every move. Unreadable as usual and nothing less than hypnotizing. "Thought I'd find you here."  
"I work here."  
Before she thinks of an excuse to leave, his words stopped her. "Miss Yoo, do you think you can have dinner with me. I want to clarify some of the things that happened in the past. You're a sensible girl who knows that it's better to clear everything from the professional table since you work for the Hirahara's."


	3. 3

"Is there something you'd like me to order for you?"  
Shin-ae crossed her arms and shook her head. "I am not staying long. My break is almost over."  
Kousuke's eyes roamed the inside of the café before meeting Shin-ae's again. "How's everything?"  
"Fine. Mr.Hirahara, I'm not here to make small talk. If there's something you'd like to say, say it."

Kousuke stared at her for a moment. "You've changed."  
"Of course. One is supposed to change and evolve through life."  
"True. Kousuke."  
"Pardon me?"  
"Call me Kousuke."  
She smirked and gazed at the window by her side. "That kinda beats the whole point of this conversation. We're here to draw the professional lines. I don't know if you're staying or not, but if you do, I want to know if your stay will interfere with my job."  
Kousuke nodded. "My stay won't disturb you in the least. I wanted to assure you. You seemed bothered when you saw me the other say."  
Shin-ae cut him off. "I wasn't. I just didn't expect to see you."  
"And you refused my invitation."  
"Do you blame me?"  
"No."  
"What were you even hoping to accomplish?"  
"To repair things. Shin-ae, the way things ended-"  
Shin-ae stood quickly making the chair scratch against the floor. "Things ended. That's all we need to know."  
She left after saying that as if her heels were on fire.

*******

Eight years ago

"I am not the one making you choose."  
A younger Yeong-gi stood hopeless and desperate for Shin-ae to agree. "It won't be always this way. Just until Alyssa stops feeling threatened by you, okay?"  
"I'm not responsible for her insecurities."  
Yeong-gi frowned. "That isn't nice Shin-ae."  
"Separating friends isn't either but you seem fine with it."  
"You have to admit that she has every right to feel threatened."  
Anger gripped Shin-ae and she felt her blood boil a hundred degrees. Her ears were hot. "Every right?! Are you justifying this now?!"  
"We spend way too much time together. A lot think us in a relationship."  
Shin-ae'eyes widened in deception and disbelief. Why is Yeon-gi speaking like this? The words were put in his mouth. She just expected him to spit them out.  
She stepped toward him until she felt his breath fan her cheeks. "If you choose her, I'll never forgive you."  
"Shin-ae..."  
"We'll never see each other again. I'll never talk to you."  
The conversation ended there.

-Days later after the conversation--

Shin-ae saw Yeong-gi at the mall. HE wasn't alone. And though he and Alyssa saw her, neither acted as they did. Shin-ae realized he made a choice. She wasn't the first choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it so far? If so leave comments, I'd like to hear your opinions


End file.
